Los Latidos del Corazón
by horrorcrux
Summary: Ni Sirius ni Remus pueden evitar que sus corazones latan en su mismo ápice cuando están juntos. Dedicado a Tony Trinket por su cumpleaños. Este fic participa en el Reto #14: "Amortentia al azar" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.
1. Parte 1: Manzanilla

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

 **Pareja: Remus, Sirius**

 **Este fic participa del reto _Amortentia,_ del foro _Hogwarts a Través de los A_** _ **ños.**_

 ** _Esta serie de drabbles está dedicada también a Tony Trinket, quien para su cumpleaños, el 11 de enero, pidió algo sobre Sirius y Remus._**

* * *

 ** _Parte 1: Manzanilla_**

 **SIRIUS HUELE A** manzanilla cuando sus labios se encuentran con los de Remus, y se siente demasiado bien para su gusto. Demasiado bien para ser real. El aire se le escapa como si fuese un torbellino; Remus se siente abrumado por todo lo que le está pasando. Sus labios contra los de Sirius, su aliento sobre su rostro, su corazón amenaza con salirse de su pecho. Remus está acelerado con satisfacción, y no quiere parar; no quiere que ese momento se termine tan pronto, pero Sirius se separa con un jadeo, y lo mira con ojos vidriosos. Remus está lleno de ansiedad, quiere que Sirius lo bese de aquella manera de nuevo, no quiere que pare, pero en lugar de eso lo observa quitarse el pelo de la frente con un suspiro mientras lo mira. Sirius tiene una sonrisa en el rostro, pero no es una sonrisa burlona, es una sonrisa real, y Remus se pregunta cuándo había iniciado. Cuándo había empezado Sirius a quitarle el aliento de esa manera.

—No sabes por cuánto tiempo he querido hacer eso —se le escapa a Sirius, y, por primera vez en su vida, Remus mira mientras las mejillas de Sirius se tornan de un rosado pálido. El armario de escobas en el que están está caliente, y Remus siente un calor inmenso. Apenas está separado de Sirius; sus narices se rozan. Remus no puede tener suficiente; el olor, las manos de Sirius en su cuello, la cercanía... Todo lo está volviendo loco.

—Me besaste —apunta Remus, sin aliento. Está mirando los ojos de Sirius como si lo estuviera viendo por primera vez. Está oscuro y la vista de Remus no es muy buena, pero puede ver la piel pálida de Sirius, sus ojos, sus pómulos. Quiere besarlo otra vez, la situación lo atrapa de forma fuerte, su corazón se va a salir de su pecho.

Si es posible, Sirius se acerca más. Puede oírlo respirar, y es tan reconfortante que Remus se siente raro; no le ha pasado algo así con nadie, nadie lo ha besado de aquella manera y nunca se ha sentido más libre y salvaje. No puede respirar, está en una nube. Sirius baja sus manos hasta la espalda de Remus de manera lenta, como si estuviese pidiendo permiso, y Remus no lo detiene. Si pudiese hablar, lo estaría alentando a acercarse más, le estaría diciendo que podía hacer lo que quisiera porque a Remus no le importaba más; que necesita besarlo tanto como Sirius lo hace, pero sus piernas se sienten como gelatina, y Remus está sorprendido de no haberse desmayado ya con todo lo que está sintiendo.

—Lo hice —responde Sirius, con voz ronca, mientras roza la mejilla de Remus con una mano; y Remus sabe, está completamente consciente de que lo que están haciendo no está bien, porque son amigos y los amigos no hacen ese tipo de cosas, pero no puede encontrar una mínima parte de él a la que le importe.

Y de repente lo está besando de nuevo, sus labios son suaves y su aliento es cálido sobre su rostro. Sin poder evitarlo, Remus envuelve sus manos en el pelo de Sirius; aún así, no puede tener suficiente. Están muy cerca, demasiado cerca, sus pechos se rozan, puede sentir los brazos de Sirius en su espalda, y Remus está drogado con el sentimiento; quiere besarlo todo el día, y es tan ridículo que casi se ahoga. Su mente está en blanco, no puede creer lo que está pasando porque es demasiado bueno para ser verdad, pero es real, porque puede sentirlo en sus huesos, en su corazón acelerado, en su garganta hecha un nudo. Los nervios le corroen y, de repente, está ciego. Y no le importa, porque está ciego con Sirius. Y eso es suficiente para él, por ahora, porque se ha olvidado de quién es y de lo que es capaz de hacer, y no le interesa que Sirius lo sepa.

En ese instante, y en ese lugar, es cuando el corazón de Remus late más fuerte y rápido que nunca por primera vez.


	2. Parte 2: Galletas

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

 **Pareja: Remus, Sirius**

 **Este fic participa del reto _Amortentia,_ del foro _Hogwarts a Través de los A_** _ **ños.**_

 ** _Esta serie de drabbles está dedicada también a Tony Trinket, quien para su cumpleaños, el 11 de enero, pidió algo sobre Sirius y Remus._**

* * *

 ** _Parte 2: Galletas_**

 **LA CASA DE** Remus huele a galletas la primera vez que Remus lo invita en las vacaciones. Sirius ha llegado a través de la chimenea de un pub mágico a unas cuadras, y, con su mano firmemente puesta en la de Remus, no cree que pueda sentirse más en casa.

Todo el lugar grita _Remus Lupin,_ y es ahí cuando Sirius no puede evitar no sentirse sorprendido. La puerta principal los lleva a la sala de estar apenas dando un par de pasos, y las lámparas son amarillentas y cálidas. Es invierno, y Sirius apenas lleva un fino abrigo, así que cuando su rostro se acostumbra al ambiente por fin, siente como sus mejillas se estuviesen descongelando. Sirius está seguro de que las tiene rojas. Las paredes son de un beige que alguna vez podía haber sido blanco, pero es un choque de cultura para Sirius, quien está acostumbrado a las paredes grises de su propia casa. La casa tiene un montón de chucherías también; docenas de estatuillas de animales descansan en las repisas, y hay un puñado de cuadros hechos a mano colgados sobre las paredes. Sirius nunca ha visto algo tan colorido, a decir verdad.

Tras asegurarse de que no hay nadie a la vista, Remus se acerca con un suspiro, todavía apretando su mano con fuerza. Tiene el pelo despeinado y hacia un lado, el color miel se ha oscurecido un poco, pero aún así, Sirius no puede evitar notar que se ve genial. Lleva una bufanda de color índigo y un abrigo marrón oscuro demasiado grande para él, pero Sirius siente envidia, porque seguramente Remus no se había estado congelando allí afuera.

Ambos se sacuden los pies antes de pisar la alfombra deshilachada, pero a Remus no parece importarle dejar algunas casi invisibles manchas de humedad en el intrincado pedazo. Si es posible, Sirius agarra su mano con más fuerza mientras da un resoplido. Sigue observando la casa de Remus; hay un par de largos sillones de colores diferentes, y hay una tetera humeante sobre una mesita a la que Remus se acerca para tomar algo de calor en las manos. Ambos siguen sin decir nada, y Sirius no se atreve a abrir la boca, porque cada uno sabe lo que está a punto de ocurrir.

Remus se quita la bufanda, y urge a Sirius a que se quite el abrigo. Cuando tiene ambos en la mano, desaparece por el pasillo en el que entran, y cuelga ambos en un alto perchero que tiene aspecto de explotar en cualquier momento con todas las cosas que ya lleva colgadas. Pero a Remus no parece importarle, y, por consecuencia, a Sirius tampoco. No es sino después de unas horas que sopesa la posibilidad de que el perchero esté encantado. Cuando Remus vuelve, Sirius toma su mano de nuevo con seguridad.

—Son galletas de chocolate —le dice Remus, hablando por primera vez, cuando ve la expresión en su rostro. Sirius da un resoplido inaudible, y su estómago resuena. Y es que huele tan bien que Sirius no puede evitar morirse de hambre —, ¿quieres un poco? Mi madre las ha hecho porque le dije que venías por la tarde, pero se ha ido hace un par de horas para ayudar a una de sus amigas en una fiesta —Sirius casi había olvidado que la madre de Remus era muggle; alguien le había dicho que los muggles eran los mejores cocineros, luego de los elfos domésticos. Aún así, la madre de Remus suena como una persona intuitiva, algo en los ojos de Remus le dice su madre lo ha hecho a propósito; todo ese asunto de irse a ayudar a una amiga.

Mientras se sienta en uno de los sillones, (sorprendentemente cómodo, a decir verdad) y Remus se aventura a la cocina a buscar las galletas y un par de tazas, Sirius juega con sus manos por algunos momentos, con las mejillas rojas de la verguenza. No ha bromeado ni un poco desde que han llegado a la casa de Remus, porque no puede encontrar en sí mismo el espíritu de hacer todo un juego. Y es que Remus hace que Sirius deje de ser como es; le pone nervioso e inseguro, pero a Sirius le encanta el sentimiento, de alguna manera. Lo mantiene en las puntas de sus pies.

Luego de un par de minutos, Remus vuelve con una bandeja de madera, y Sirius no puede evitar mirarlo; su rostro, sus mejillas, sus ojos. Y no hay nadie que pueda negarlo: Sirius está enamorado, y no hay vuelta atrás. Y es ahí, en ese mismo momento, cuando el corazón de Sirius late a mil por hora. Y no para ni cuando están por fin en la habitación de Remus, piel a piel, ni cuando amanece por fin mientras están ahí, corazón a corazón. Y a Sirius no le averguenza sentirse así, porque no se imaginaría pasar esos momentos con otra persona aparte de Remus.


	3. Parte 3: Pergamino

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

 **Pareja: Remus, Sirius**

 **Este fic participa del reto _Amortentia,_ del foro _Hogwarts a Través de los A_** _ **ños.**_

 ** _Esta serie de drabbles está dedicada también a Tony Trinket, quien para su cumpleaños, el 11 de enero, pidió algo sobre Sirius y Remus._**

* * *

 ** _Parte 3: Pergamino_**

 **EL PERGAMINO EN** el que la carta de Sirius está escrita está arrugado y más amarillento de lo normal, pero Remus lo toma entre sus manos de todas maneras, con un creciente sentimiento en su pecho. Es la primera carta de Sirius que recibe en el verano; de alguna manera, le recuerda a Remus que lo que tienen es real y que no ha estado soñando acerca de su relación como solía hacerlo. En ocasiones, teme que su cabeza haya inventado todo y que Sirius y él sean sólo amigos, (había estado mordiéndose las cutículas todo el verano, para ser honestos), y la primera carta de Sirius le muestra exactamente lo que necesita saber. Le gustan las cartas de Sirius; lo ponen en un estado nervioso, en realidad, y para ser honestos, no le molesta ni un poco.

Tiene las manos temblorosas cuando rompe el sobre; está sellado con cera a lo largo de todo el borde, sin duda previniendo su carta de ser leída por ojos curiosos, así que se vuelve un poco dificultoso sin romper la carta en sí. En una caligrafía con muchas espirales y escrito en tinta negra, está su nombre: _Remus Lupin._

 _Remus Lupin,_

Remus no puede evitar reírse ante la formalidad.

 _Ha entrado a mi constancia el estatus de su presente miseria; no es desconocido para mí que la mismísima razón de éste predicamento es que no he podido bendecirlo con mi, sin duda extraordinaria presencia y mi despampanante sonrisa. Se le quiere comunicar, en consecuencia, que el presente remitente tampoco puede vivir sin usted, y que espera verlo muy, muy pronto. Bueno, suficiente con las formalidades. He leído una de las cartas de Regulus ayer y no he podido parar de reír cuando ha empezado así._

 _¿Cómo estás? Yo estoy genial, gracias. Madre no me ha gritado más de dieciocho veces esta semana (sí, las he contado), y Regulus no ha estado ignorándome para nada cuando intento sacarlo de sus asuntos misteriosos. Le sigue escribiendo a ese tío, Avery. Me dan mala espina, pero no le interesa escucharme. Espero que la estés pasando genial; hace poco me comentaste que tu madre cumpliría años en, ¿qué?¿Unos días? Así que, en caso de que no pueda escribirte por esos días, envíale mis felicidades. Ah, y que me encantaron sus galletas de chocolate, (esta es la parte en la que te ofreces a enviarme algunas. ¿Hazlo, vale? Aquí sólo se come pescado y felicidad.)_

 _Escucha, o, bueno, lee con atención, porque será la última vez en la que diga este tipo de cursilerías: te extraño, Remus. Y sólo lo digo porque nunca había extrañado a alguien así. De verdad, estoy considerando seriamente escaparme a casa de James sólo para escribirte más seguido. Pero, bueno, como estoy al borde de la prostitución en lo que al dinero se refiere ya que Madre ha dejado de darme mi correspondencia cada mes porque estoy castigado, y hasta ahora no hemos tenido una pelea a mayores, no he tenido excusas. Quiero verte pronto. Prometo estar ahí en la luna llena, lo prometo. Dime todo lo que has hecho, ¿cuál es tu sabor favorito de helado? No me digas tu sabor favorito en general, que no son lo mismo, joder._

 _Te_ (aquí hay un par de rayones sobre una palabra que sospechosamente tiene tres letras) _quiere,_

 _Sirius_

Remus guarda la carta en uno de sus cajones, e intenta convencerse de que sólo lo hace porque es una carta, y no porque es una carta de Sirius. Con el rostro cubierto de un rubor brillante, saca su último pedacito de pergamino mientras cuenta el par de knuts que tiene en su bolsillo, (para revisar si tiene suficiente para rentar una lechuza), y empieza a escribir con cuidado de no estropear su carta.

 _Señorita Sirius Black,_

 _Ha entrado en mi constancia el presente estado de su miseria por nostalgia, y se le ruega, favor de dejar de llorar como una mujercita, que el remitente está de igual manera en cuanto al predicamento se concierne._

Remus le cuenta sobre su madre y sobre las novedades; le dice que ha conseguido un trabajo en una cafetería cerca de su casa, le comenta sobre la cena que tiene preparada para el cumpleaños de su madre y sobre el regalo que piensa darle, (un par de aretes que, para ser honestos, le han costado la mitad de sus ahorros), y lo llena en las buenas nuevas sobre el regreso de su padre de Turquía. Y se siente bien poder contarle todo eso, quitarse todo de la mente por una vez como si eso pudiese librarlo al fin de los problemas que tenía en la espalda de manera diaria, y se encuentra a sí mismo queriendo contarle más cosas sin saber qué son. En letras pequeñas, para no olvidarse, agrega su sabor favorito de helado, que es de limón, por alguna razón, y no chocolate, como muchas personas asumen.

Cuando por fin termina su carta con un sentimiento de vacío en su pecho, firma su carta con cuidado.

 _También te_ (al principio escribe la palabra con a, pero luego la cruza con un par de rayas. Aún no es tiempo, decide) _quiere,_

 _Remus_

Y, mientras se calza sus botas para salir finalmente a rentar una lechuza, con el corazón en un latido acompasado pero al mismo tiempo lleno de una sensación que le da cosquillas en el estómago, piensa en Sirius, y en su rostro, y en la forma en la que lo hace sentir cuando lo besa, y, de repente, ya no lo extraña tanto como antes; porque aunque Sirius no esté con él, decide, la forma en la que lo hace sentir lo acompaña a todos lados.

Súbitamente, la relación que tiene con Sirius es suficiente y sobra, incluso.

Ni el rojo de sus mejillas ni los latidos acompasados de su corazón desaparecen ese día, y, ciertamente, a Remus no le molesta para nada.


End file.
